


Run

by jadedcypher



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream/clay, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Georgewastaken, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, No shipping, YouTube, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedcypher/pseuds/jadedcypher
Summary: George finds out that his friend was injured when out with a masked individual that wears a green hoodie at all times. He makes it his mission to find this man and make him responsible for the injuries that his friend sustained. But how can find someone whose been hiding in plain sight the whole time?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamwastaken & GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: DT Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is just about friends, there is no shipping or smut, aside from character bonding. if a shipping story is wanted, i will post a different one with shipping. let’s remember to respect the boys and prevent any uncomfortable feelings.

Preview

Nick (sapnap) suffers from an injury after a night of shenanigans. While Nick claims that it's not a big deal, George is determined to find the individual who was with Sapnap the night of the injury. 

The task proves to be harder than George thought as he bumps into several dead ends and fails to look in the most obvious of places.

Note: This story is all based on a friendship, there is no smut and no shipping.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is hurt.  
> George is concerned.  
> Clay thinks George should stop worrying about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary welcome ! :)

George was fixing his set up for the stream that he and his friends scheduled when he received a text in the group chat.

SapNap: Hey guys, I know we scheduled a stream today, but I can't make it. I had a little accident last night, and I need some bed rest. 

George: Accident? Last night? What happened?

Clay: Why are you barely mentioning it Sap

SapNap: You guys have heard of the graffiti guy out here, the one that signs with "dream," right? Well, I bumped into him last night. It was pretty cool. 

SapNap: Anyways, I was with him, and when I say this dude is talented, I mean TALENTED. He made a jump and offered to help me, but I refused, and I fell, haha. It was just a metatarsal fracture.

George: What the hell? What did he do?

SapNap: Well, he walked me to the closest hospital there and then left. He was kinda busy.

Clay: How are you feeling?

George: HE LEFT??? Sap, why didn't you make him stay? What kind of jerk does that?

Clay: I mean, Sap is old enough to take care of himself George, and it's not like he personally knows Sap.

SapNap: I couldn't force him to stay George, and I didn't want to seem like a baby. I'm fine, really. 

George: For someone who advocates for 100% honesty and responsibility, he sure ran away when it came to be his time. I just think that's hypocritical. 

Clay: I think the situation is very different here, haha. Sap is fine, and I'm sure he made sure of that before he left.

George: Why are you defending him, Clay?!? It's wrong, the least he could've done was stayed until Sap was out. Also, how could be just let Sap attempt a dangerous jump like that. I think he's trying to run away from this. 

SapNap: George, please. Think about how stupid it would be for him to stay. Police are actively looking for him if anyone had seen him, they could have notified the police, and he would've been caught. Also, why would he babysit me in the hospital if he doesn't even know me personally, just like Clay said? 

SapNap: I'm fine, George, just drop it. It's not a big deal. I'll be on the next stream, and I'm just gonna sleep for a bit. 

George just huffed out in amused annoyance. How could SapNap just let this slide?  
George returned to the task at hand before deciding just to leave it alone. He put the mic in his hand down and looked out the window. He should visit Sap soon. 

His phone pinged again; this time, the notification came from his friend Clay. The phone screen lit up his semi-dark room, but George was indecisive on whether or not he wanted to respond so soon. He was a little upset with Clay at the moment. It was rather difficult for him to understand why Clay chose to disregard the SapNaps situation just as much as Sap just did. 

It was no surprise that SapNap would downplay the incident. He had the habit of remaining pretty relaxed and laid-back over many things. Clay, however, would typically side with George. Though Clay was also laid back, he was always expressive over his feeling and concerns regarding his friends and family. 

George finally decided to pick up his phone from his desk and read the lit up chat. 

Clay: Did you still want to do the stream? Or we can wait until SapNap feels better?

George: I don't mind either. We can do a short stream, just so the fans don't get upset... Like maybe just a parkour game?

Clay: Yeah, sure if that's what you want. I have to finish fixing my set up, but I'll let you know when I'm done. 10 minutes tops.

George: Okay, I'm almost done setting mine up, so just let me know. I'm going to get a snack, meanwhile.

George locked his phone again before getting back to finishing the setup. He wasn't comfortable, however. It wouldn't take much to see that George was both annoyed and angry at this "dream" guy for his lack of responsibility. He has to make him accountable for what he did, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the characters live within an hour or less from each other. forgot to mention it, sorry.
> 
> commentary welcome ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> commentary is very welcome :)


End file.
